Burning Blood
by Xyrhos-Kun
Summary: The Kyuubi's chakra was basically infinite. Naruto's chakra system had been replaced by Kyuubi's as the sealing had gone wrong. But can Naruto control the Kyuubi's immense chakra? We'll see. Naruto x OC Don't worry no overpowered Naruto. Rated M in case
1. Demon

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the flaming a little, but I truly hope you enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sadly. If I did, Neji and Sasuke would get p0wned every frame.**

A small blonde kid only about 5 years old, keeled over and crashed onto the street.

Another punch was thrown, another kick landed on his broken ribs. He screamed, tears flying through the air. Death flashed before his eyes.

"Demon." A word, spoken with hate and spite, echoed through the air as the blonde grasped at his hair and cried out.

It…

It was finally over.

_5 years earlier…_

"Hokage-sama! The damned demon is coming closer! It's killing all the jounin we sent up front to put up a barrier!"

"Of course." The cerulean-eyed man grasped at his famous three-pronged kunai, holding them securely behind his back. He threw a single one.

"**Foolish mortals, you wish to challenge a bijuu? I'll show the true power of a nine-tailed fox-**

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu**!"

A flash of yellow seared through the demon's ears, sending bijuu blood flying through the air.

"**RWARRGH!"**

"**Katon: Karyū Endan**(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bullet)**!"**

A burning dragon coarsed into the demon's skin, sending the demon reeling back. One of its' tails whipped across the Yondaime's torso, but that was already enough to crush 2 of his ribs. The famed Hokage screamed.

"**That stung, you damn insect…"**

A huge bo staff came crashing down onto the Kyuubi's head, but to no avail as the Kyuubi simply smirked and pawed at the newcomer. The Sandaime, 3rd Hokage, nicknamed the Professor due to his knowledge of jutsus, dodged it with pure instinct, lunging forward again to deliver a bone-crushing kick to the demon's nose.

"**It's over! Katon: Kitsune Endan **(Fire Style: Fox Bullet)**!" **

The giant demon assumed a sitting stance, then launched himself forward at the speed comparable to a Shunshin. He slammed into the earth with incredible force, leveling buildings and sending the two Hokages flying.

"Damn fox, he's dead…oh shit, Rin!" The Yondaime swore loudly.

A medic-nin with purple hair, rushed forward, risking life and limb to save a fellow jounin, but, before she could even run out of the giant fox's range, she was killed. A 6 ft chunk of debris from the fox's previous jutsu had fallen on her, killing her instantly.

"…" If the Yondaime was angry, he didn't show it. Instead, he showed a look of pure insanity.

"**KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" **He didn't even bother to cry out his prided jutsu; but instead, he simply launched himself forward and delivered a deadly jutsu: the Rasengan.

Boom. A large sphere of blue had covered the Kyuubi's head, and demon blood and spattered itself across the street.

_I'm sorry, my child._

As the kitsune began to give off a roar that leveled the Konoha buildings, the Yondaime reached toward the Sandaime, grasping the Professor's cloak and bringing the elderly Hokage towards his face.

"You understand don't you, oji-san. I'm going to seal the damned fox into Naruto." A single ephemeral tear dropped and landed on to the village floor.

"Please, Sandaime-sama. Take care of Naruto for me. Make sure he becomes a hero!"

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu." **

"Ehh, Arashi-kun, why've you brought me here?"

"Gamabunta-sama, I have one last wish; please, help me stall time as I seal that demon."

The frog boss dropped his humorous expression and unsheathed his tanto.

"I understand, Arashi."

"**Shiki Fūjin!"**

Everything disappeared in a flash of bright light.

_2 hours later_

"Naruto, I sense great potential in you. Please don't hold this against your father…"

The elderly Hokage placed his wrinkled, aged hands on Naruto's cheeks.

The child lay, sleeping, on top of a bed, thumb in mouth.

He had blonde hair, cerulean eyes, fair skin. But this baby was strangely out of place, for he had jagged edges around his eyelashes, and his teeth were extremely sharp. His nails had been sharpened into deadly claws, and the sleeping, innocent baby somehow looked dangerous.

But the Hokage knew. The sealing had gone wrong. But in a good way, the Sandaime supposed. The Kyuubi itself was sealed into Naruto, but as a final struggle against the Shinigami and Yondaime, he let off a huge burst of chakra. Of course the chakra was immediately sucked into the boy as Kyuubi himself was sucked in simultaneously.

The boy's chakra system had been completely replaced. By one particular chakra; one we like to call a demon's.

The boy opened his eyes. His deep blue eyes glinted with mischief, and he grabbed the elderly Hokage's nose and pulled down sharply.

"Waaa, my nose!" The Sandaime let off a gurgling sound and then promptly removed the baby's fingers from his nose.

"Only a day old and already this strong? My, my, I truly wonder." He grinned toothily. The baby replied with a foxy grin.

"You never cease to amaze me, Naruto-kun."

A prompt rap on the door caused the Hokage to fall over in surprise.

"Hokage-sama, hokage-sama! There's a mob outside! They're threatening to break down the gates!" The jounin was breathless, panting and holding himself upright with the door.

Suddenly, Naruto's body began to glow red.

"Hokage-sama…"

A distant boom shook the Hokage tower and civilians began pouring in. They wanted Naruto's blood. They screamed as one, and even roared as one. They were a faceless, angry, bloodthirsty mob.

Sandaime was angry. One of the few times he was angry.

"Don't you people understand?! Naruto is a defenseless baby. He is NOT THE DAMN DEMON! Leave!"

The mob was shaken. The Hokage rarely got angry. They calmed down hurriedly and began to shuffle out of the tower. Naruto's body lost its red glow and he burped. Sandaime's angry expression went back into a happy smile as he watched Naruto turn in his crib. He was a good baby. The Hokage laughed.

"I'll make sure they won't hurt you, Naruto-kun." The Hokage began to write a few laws concerning Naruto and the Kyuubi.

Law no. 1: Both civilians and ninja may not tell their children about the demon inside Naruto.

Law no. 2: Chuunin teachers are not allowed to treat Naruto badly and must treat all pupils equally.

The Hoakge smiled. They won't harm him now, will they? He thought with a smirk. Oh, but how wrong he was…

**Sorry for being short and all, but that's my story! Remember to review, review, and review! Bye bye! The next chapter will be out soon…**


	2. Shatter

Burning Blood

Chapter 2

Shatter

By Xyrhos-Kun

_Thinking_

**Jutsu/Kyuubi**

"Speaking"

READING

**Disclaimer:** …I don't own…don't…don…okay you know what? Screw the disclaim-

NARUTO: He doesn't own me.

Xyrhos:WAAAAAAAA!

A/N: Didn't get that many reviews the first chapter as it was pretty short but I'll make it up to you guys with this chapter. Also my goals for this chapter is 60 reviews before I make another chapter, but anyway. Here it goes…

**This chapter is now redone; someone called mortalone, one truly incredible author has inspired me.**

"Ehh, mister, you okay?" A raven haired girl with strikingly beautiful obsidian eyes patted the blonde boy on his back.

The boy looked up with a pained gaze. " Get up already, mister." The girl had an impatient look on her pretty face as Naruto struggled to get up.

"But…I'm a de-demon…" Naruto managed to stutter.

"Hell yeah you are!" A voice rung out from behind the blonde boy.

"Now get away from my stall. My wholesome materials are going to be ruined by a damned demon."

The girl stood up, her own height towering above the merchant, eyes flashing in anger. "I will not have you speak to anyone that way."

"Girl, do you KNOW what that thing is?"

"Enlighten me."

"Surely you must know. The Hokage-"

"The Hokage sent out a law to forbid anyone saying anything about the matter. And if anyone broke that law, they would have to be apprehended by the ANBU right away. And right now, you sir, are talking to a jounin that is probable to kick your ass."

The merchant stiffened and went back into the stall. "I will inform the Hokage that you've been harassing me. Then we'll see who'll be kicking ass." He smirked.

The jounin snorted. "Of course I will. The Hokage holds no mercy to those that harass helpless children." She hefted Naruto unto her back, walking away into the night.

"Ne, nee-san…" The Kyuubi vessel spoke.

"Hai?"

"Why do they all hate me…?" He gave her a forlorn look.

"You'll find out, Naruto-san." She hugged him closer to her back.

_Poor boy, I wish I could tell him. He needs a friend._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next year…_

Naruto awoke, the sunlight shining through his window, making a yellow square on his blue-sheeted bed. He stretched out the few kinks in his back, rolling off his bed.

He was going to enter the academy. Naruto opened his closet, reaching in for a black leather jacket, a white top, and black khaki pants. He pulled the white top over his head, jumping back while stepping into the pants. He threw the jacket onto his back, and with a smirk began to walk into the kitchen. The clothes had been a gift from Sandaime for becoming an academy student. So he was:

Uzumaki Naruto, 8 years old, Academy Student. He wooped and went to his small kitchen, deftly using his foot to open the fridge before using his other hand to snatch chopsticks. He gripped a milk carton in his left hand, but began to read the label.

"Hmm, it's expired. Oh well, I'll drink the ramen soup." He smiled.

**RWAAAAAWRRRR!!**

Naruto jumped. "…shit."

**Can you hear me, boy?? **

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" He shouted, readying himself into a fighting stance. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

**Idiot. I'm inside you.**

"…Sure."

**No, seriously. I'm the Kyuubi. The nine-tailed fox, the strongest of the bijuu, the king of all demons! **

"You have an ego complex, you know that?"

**Be respectful to your elders. And start talking to me in your mind, boy.**

_Like this?_

**Perfect. **

_So, "Kyuubi", tell me why I should believe you._

**Ever thought about why everyone hates you? Why those ANBU are always tailing you? Pfft, those ANBU are pretty weak anyway… **

"WHY??"

**HEY, hey, kiddo. I didn't enter your body. I was SEALED IN HERE. And you're the one that stole my chakra. Now I have some crappy undeveloped chakra. And it's all your fault. **Kyuubi growled.

_Hey, it's not my fault that you were sealed in here, and my chakra isn't undeveloped!_

**Of course not, you have mine right now! You, kid, are weak without my chakra. **

_Shut up!_

Kyuubi snarled, pacing around his cage. **That blasted Fourth Hokage. Damn insect…I should have crushed him.**

_Why didn't you?_

**We'll talk about this some other day, kid.**

With that, Kyuubi went to sleep.

Naruto glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'm late!" Looking sadly at his unprepared ramen, he quickly grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and leaped out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun!" A blonde-haired girl with a long ponytail latched herself onto a raven-haired brooding boy.

"Get. Off."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA Sasuke-kun!!" 'Sasuke-kun' fell over from the tremendous amount of kuniochi on his back.

Naruto continued walking forward, but stopped at one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayo!(A/N: Good morning)"

"Naruto? Eh, fuck off, I'm talking to Sasuke." Naruto had a forlorn expression on his face, but that was quickly replaced by curiousity.

"Sasuke, you…enjoy this?"

"No. And get these kuniochi off my back, dobe." Sasuke was annoyed. He spent all his time trying to slowly crawl forward with all the weight on his back, but gave up. "Dobe ( A/N: idiot), help me. Please."

Naruto crouched down to Sasuke's face. "And if I do?" Sasuke sighed. "I'll give you a katana."

A giant punch from a strangely wide-forehead girl sent Naruto flying into the classroom. "Shannaro! (A/N: Hell yeah/Dammit)

"Oohhhh, Sasuke-kun, did that stupid blonde hurt you?" Sasuke sweatdropped. _My savior is gone…_ A chibi Sasuke began to cry inside of his head.

"Ohayo, Iruka-sensei!" The entire shinobi class chirped happily, save for one brooding genius and a raven haired kid. Iruka happily went up to the class.

"As you all know, today is your first exam as academy students. All you need to do is gather some chakra." The class groaned together, as one.

"First up, Haruno Sakura." Inner Sakura pumped her fist, yelling out a quick shannaro while Sakura thought, _Sasuke-kun, watch me!_

"Ready when you are." Sakura nodded. _Bring out the living thing inside of you. Gather it from your chakra coils…_

A little bit of blue aura began to seep out of Sakura.

"Sakura, your chakra is a bit too little, but your chakra control is amazing. Go back to your seat, that was good." Sakura smiled, looking at Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun! Did you see that? Hmm? Did you?" Sasuke grunted, directing his gaze at Iruka.

"Next up, Uchiha Sasuke." The raven smirked. He walked up to the front of the class. _I'll show those weaklings._ A blast of huge blue chakra rocked the class as the Uchiha gave a sly smile. Boom. The chakra exploded, breaking Iruka's chakra sensor.

"Ehh…be right back, I'll get another chakra sensor." Sasuke was treated to the sight of doe-eyes and 'Sasuke-kun, sugoi ( A/N: amazing)!' yells.

Uzumaki Naruto, famed prankster, looked bored. He went up to the classroom door, placed a bucket of water that he whipped out from nowhere on top of the door. Everyone looked at him, knowing what would happen.

"Alright everyone I got a new-" Splash.

"Naruto…" The jinchuuriki looked at the window.

"Uzumaki Naruto! YOU ARE UP NEXT!" Iruka shouted. "And you, kid, you get a detention here after class." Naruto, still looking bored, went up to the class. He began to gather chakra. The Kyuubi vessels' eyes began to flare a blood red, and a powerful red aura burst out from the blonde. Another boom shook the room, breaking all the windows, but this Naruto was not finished. His chakra rocketed through the ceiling, blasting through like a train. A force equivalent to a small bomb made a quake as said Kyuubi vessel, looked, crazily enough, bored.

A disheveled Iruka pointed at Naruto. "Uzumaki, you are getting another chakra sensor for me." But inside, Iruka smiled. _He's just like me, but I guess he's better like this. He's not a clown, he doesn't hold back on purpose to make people acknowledge him, but his chakra aura feels broken. I hope…no, I swear, I'll treat this boy as if he were my son._

Sasuke looked angry. _And this dobe didn't show me how powerful he was? Damn it, I swear I will catch up to him. I'll use him as my power meter._

Most of the fangirls, illusioned by their impression of Sasuke, thought that it was weak compared to his, or the ones that knew that Naruto's was stronger quickly shook their heads and thought that Sasuke must have left some chakra or something. Hyuuga Hinata, a shy girl, fiddled with her thumbs. _Naruto-kun is amazing._

Sakura was in awe. _Wow. I never thought that Naruto…Naruto was stronger than Sasuke…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned back in his chair, looking up at the clouds. "Naruto." The Yondaime look-alike snapped his head up to look at Iruka. "Yes?"

"I'll take you out to ramen later if you can finish that work in 15 minutes." Naruto's face turned from an expression of shock and surprise into glee. "Hai (A/N: Yes), Iruka-sensei!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was gulping down bowl after bowl of ramen. Soup flew through the air as the 'heavenly' noodles flew into Naruto's gaping mouth. Iruka slowly began to regret that he took the boy out for ramen and he had a rather annoyed expression on his face. _But still, it's good, I guess. I hope he isn't acting bored on how he truly feels inside. Because, when I was his age, my parents died in the Kyuubi attack. I…I understand him._

"Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked over at him "Yeah?"

"Thank you for acknowledging me." Iruka looked happy. He hugged the child, finally, a real smile on Naruto's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_4 years later…_

Naruto, in his classic leather jacket/white shirt look was bored, again. Today was the day that they were having their Genin test, and Naruto already knew what it was for. Bunshin.

**Hey, gaki!**

Naruto yelped in surprise, but he quickly covered his mouth.

**Heh, I see you're showing off with my chakra.**

_Am not!_

**Oh yes you are. Don't give me that bullshit. I saw you that day, running around, acting cocky, and then you give off a pathetic blast of my chakra, which was a complete disgrace.**

_Hardly pathetic, you asshole!_

**I'm not saying my chakra is pathetic. It's you that's pathetic; you can't even control my chakra! All you can do is pour in your chakra into your jutsus; but even though you have infinite chakra, it's useless if you don't know how to use it. **

…

**So, Naruto. I'll make you a deal.**

_Huh?_

**I will personally, me, the Kyuubi, I will teach you how to control your chakra, but at one expense.**

_And that is?_

**You break the seal and give me your chakra-**

Naruto stood up with a bang and was about to yell before he realized that 30 other students were staring at him.

_Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME-_

**I wasn't finished, idiot. As I was saying, you break the seal and give me your chakra when you die/ or when you know that you WILL die. There's an advantage as how it is as I promise I'll kill whoever killed you, but I can't promise not to destroy Konoha. But I will stoop so low to spare your loved ones…**

Naruto shook, not wanting to make the wrong choice or anything. But he still hated the villagers even more than they could ever hate him, and Uzumaki Naruto would always burn with a rage against those damned villagers.

The Kyuubi smiled in his cage. **Hey, gaki, it's your turn up now.**

_Got it._ Uzumaki Naruto strolled up onto the front of the class.

"All you need to do is 5 proper bunshin. Konoha has no room for weaklings anymore."

Naruto nodded.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!** (Clone Technique)" A blast of red chakra whipped through the classroom. _Oh shit, I should have brought him outside._

Boom! A blast of debris and dust later, Naruto was standing there with 15 clones. But there was one detail about 8 of the clones. They were dead. On the academy floor. Lifeless.

"Ehh, even though you produced 15 of the 5 required clones, eight of them were lifeless…but either way, a dead clone might be useful against enemies. You'll probably master it sooner or later, so, I guess you pass."

Mizuki looked horrified. _Damn, who am I gonna use now? The Kyuubi brat passed!_

"Next up, Syoku Hitashi!" Hitashi's heart was pounding in his ribs. _Shit._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Syoku Hitashi was running. ANBU agents were chasing him, throwing the occasional Katon or Suiton jutsu. Then, Hitashi disappeared from sight as he was teleported away by a basic shunshin.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

"Relax. It's just me."

Hitashi squinted to the sound of the voice and looked carefully.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. I saved your butt, ungrateful asshole. Let me see the scroll."

Hitashi looked angry. "No! Mizuki said that I could pass the exam if I got the scroll-"

"Mizuki is a liar. Hand me the scroll." Hitashi slowly gave Naruto the forbidden scroll.

"Tell Mizuki I had it." Naruto nodded, already opening the scroll and already began to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was reading over the scroll, eyes flashing, hands unrolling more and more of the scroll.

_The first technique…Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Looks interesting._

The scroll was aged, and the lettering, however, was neat and clean. It read:

NAME: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU. 

RANK: A B-RANK JUTSU 

TYPE: NINJUTSU

DESCRIPTION:THIS TECHNIQUE IS NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH. IT IS, HOWEVER, HARD TO DO AS YOUR CHAKRA MUST BE SPLIT UP INTO DIFFERENT CLONES. YOUR CLONES ARE ALMOST LIKE AN EXACT COPY OF YOU, BUT THEY POOF INTO SMOKE ONCE THEY ARE HIT. THERE IS ONLY ONE SEAL, AND IF YOU LEARN THIS TECHNIQUE FULLY, THE SEALS WILL NOT BE REQUIRED, BUT THIS JUTSU ISN'T FOR PEOPLE WITH VERY LITTLE CHAKRA.YOU CAN RUN OUT OF CHAKRA QUICKLY IF YOU USE THIS TECHNIQUE. A picture of the handseals, simply drawn, was on the left hand of the page.

Naruto stored the information in his head, and with a deft flick of his wrist, unraveled the scroll even more.

NAME: FUUTON: FUURYU ENDAN. 

RANK: A-RANK JUTSU

TYPE: NINJUTSU

DESCRIPTION:IT IS OF THE WIND AFFINITY AND IS AN OFFENSIVE TECHNIQUE. IT PRODUCES A GOOD SIZED DRAGON OF WIND THAT WILL AUTOMATICALLY CHARGE AT YOUR OPPONENT AND WILL FOLLOW IT. ALSO, THE MORE CHAKRA, THE BIGGER THE DRAGON, SO DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON HOW MUCH YOU NEED TO DRAIN.

Another picture of the handseals(this time multiple ones) were once more on the left hand side of the scroll.

The Kyuubi vessel remembered this as well, and began to open the scroll more.

NAME:RASENG-

Naruto was about to read on before a kick to the back of his head sent him reeling.

"Wheres Hitashi?"

"Mizuki…" Naruto turned around, looking at the manipulator.

"Your dead!" A feral growl echoed through the forest, and with a vicious swipe, Mizuki's leg began to bleed.

"What the hell?" The silver headed man looked shocked, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "Damn you, you demon!" Naruto's face looked darkened by the label and the older man took this chance to kick Naruto fiercely across the face. The jinchuuriki fell back, skidding into the earth, sending dust flying.

"Take that, you fucking demon!" Naruto, unresponsive, simply lay limp on the forest floor.

_Here's my chance! _Mizuki quickly spat out a jutsu before jumping up into the air. "**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"** A burst of fireballs came from the man's mouth, and they all crashed into the ground, sending dust and debris flying. Naruto was covered in dust, and Mizuki could not spot him, even with his superior shinobi vision.

But he spotted a fist, coming straight towards his nose. A crack resonated through the forest, and was shortly replied with a scream.

Another chuunin dropped from the sky. It was Iruka, and the first thing he saw was Naruto, a evil grin on his face with the forbidden scroll tucked securely under his arm.

"Naruto, how could you!" Iruka looked at him, sorrow on his face. _Why? I thought he was like me! I never thought that he really was possessed by that demon-_

"Heh, it was Mizuki. He told Hitashi to grab the scroll so Hitashi would pass." Naruto smirked.

"Why you…just die, Kyuubi brat!" Mizuki, in his anger, threw his Fuuma Shuriken. Iruka was too far to intercept it, and Naruto, anger on his face, met the shuriken. Blood spattered all over the floor.

By Xyrhos-Kun.

A/N: OH YEAH! That was a short chapter, but I swear to god, I'll make the 3rd chappy have 6000000 words! I PROMISE IT!

So whatcha waiting for? CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	3. Broken

Burning Blood

Chapter 3

Broken

By Xyrhos-Kun

_Thinking_

"**Jutsu"**

**Kyuubi**

"Speaking"

READING

_Inner Sakura talking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 'Cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it, would I?

A/N: I put this chapter up anyway since I'm not going to write for reviews, but it would still be nice if you could give me some feedback. Chapter ready. YOSH! Ike zo:D Sorry, I've been in Thailand for a couple of weeks. Back to writing now… Also, I'm thinking of writing a Naruto/Bleach crossover, but then I'm getting a little too ahead of myself; aren't I?

XXXX

Blood. Pain. Then an explosion. Smoke.

_Kawarimi?_ Mizuki wrinkled his nose, tense and alert for any movement.

But there was nothing there.

"It's not a kawarimi. It's a Kage Bunshin; something way above your skill level, Mizuki-teme (A/N: Mizuki-bastard/SoB)." Uzumaki Naruto spoke.

"Y-you…fox bastard!" Mizuki roared and with a final throw, he pumped his muscles, reaching for his last Fuuma Shuriken and throwing his last Fuuma Shuriken. Whistling through Konoha air at speeds much faster than before, it came at Naruto. But this time, the jinchuuriki wasn't ready.

But Iruka was. He couldn't think. Couldn't talk. All he could do was move.

He coughed. Blood stained the floor. Naruto looked up, knowing that Iruka was injured, or even worse: dead.

"Iruka-sensei…"

Said teacher could only mumble out one word.

"Naruto…make me proud." Then he reeled back and fell.

"MIZUKIIII!!" The demon vessel's chakra pulsed from an excited beat to a roaring bonfire, burning in anger and sorrow.

"I swear, by Iruka-sensei's wounds," Naruto's eyes turned demon-like," I will kill you!"

XXXX

"Taichou(A/N:Captain)." An ANBU member spoke, his tiger mask quivering.

"Mmm?" A lion looked over at the tiger.

The ANBU frowned underneath his clay shield. "Do you sense it?"

"…shit, it's the same aura as…"

The tiger clad ANBU nodded.

"The Kyuubi."

XXXX

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** With a gigantic plume of smoke, the forest was crawling with Naruto vessels.

Mizuki could only look shocked. _What kind of power and chakra IS THIS?_

"Mizuki-"

"Teme."

"We'll-"

"KILL YOU!" The real Naruto yelled out, and simultaneously, all prepared to perform handseals. _Boar, rat, dog, monkey, tiger, horse, dragon, tiger!_

"**FUUTON:FUURYU ENDAN!" **Thousands of wind dragons poured from the clones, all heading straight for "Mizuki-teme." And within seconds, "Mizuki-teme" was ripped apart, and only blood remained, but it quickly rained into the soil and dried up.

XXXX

"The aura…it's gone." An ANBU wit ha bird mask spoke.

The captain of the ANBU frowned, saying something obvious. "We should still go investigate." The tiger masked ANBU from before nodded hurriedly.

"We should."

All musings were cut off when they came to a small clearing, but all that was there were a heavily injured Iruka, an abandoned forbidden scroll and an unconscious Naruto.

And of course, like all 'jump-to-conclusion' idiots, the ANBU drew an immediate answer.

XXXX

A heavy fist, burning with anger, smashed onto a willow table. It promptly smashed apart into splinters.

"Naruto did not steal the damn forbidden scroll." Iruka frowned heavily. _Those stupid council members couldn't even understand that Mizuki was the traitor! Naruto should actually be getting praise for this._

"And for the third time, Mizuki attempted to kill me with a Fuuma Shuriken. Naruto saved me."

A huge, civilian council member who obviously hated Naruto spoke, his moustaches quivering, "ANBU members could not find any remains of Mizuki-"

"That's because Naruto was so protective of me he threw in an A-Rank Jutsu! Mizuki was ripped apart!"

"Iruka, calm down. We have another witness." A shy boy entered, looking quite guilty. "My name is Syoku Hitashi. I'm the one that stole the forbidden scroll-Mizuki told me that I could pass the genin exam if I could steal it and give it to him."

The Sandaime, who had been quiet all this time, spoke, smiling. "You ran from 15 ANBU members; I think you are worthy of the title Genin; but you will retake the Genin exam-if you pass, you can get into a team in another class. As for Naruto, his name is cleared." Hitashi yelled, jumping up with a huge smile on his face.

"Arigato(A/N: Thank you-you all should know this.), oji-san."

XXXX

The classroom door swung open, fresh genin pouring in through the door. They were happy, joyful that they passed the genin exam. Uzumaki Naruto took his seat, all but a bored look on his face once more.

_Heyy, kitsune-baka._

**What? Stop calling me that, I can easily make you have a stomachache.**

_I've been thinking…_

**Yes, yes, about our deal?**

_I think I'll accept it. Just promise me-spare my precious people._

**I will. But tell me-who are the people you wish to spare when your death comes? I'll give you your whole life to tell me. **

_Hmm, probably-_

"Oi, Naruto. Fight me." A famous brooding Uchiha had made his way next to the demon vessel, and his chakra pulse was skyrocketing; the Uchiha was alert, ready, and tense for a fight.

Of course, fangirls gathered, most of them wanting to see Sasuke kick Naruto's ass.

"No." Sasuke's gaze turned from a little pissed to full blown out anger. "Then I'll attack." Sasuke reared up, lashing out with his right foot at Naruto's face. The Kyuubi child dodged, flipping over desks and landing swiftly on his two feet. _He's like a cat! But a cat can't run for that long!_ Sasuke punched out at Naruto, and the blonde jumped through the open window. The raven followed shortly, and most of the academy students followed the other way. Naruto had been tied with Sasuke as top genin, so this had to be an interesting fight.

"**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" **An explosion of flame erupted from Sasuke's mouth, and Naruto's cerulean orbs widened. _Shit! _

Boom.

Sasuke smirked, but that was quickly replaced with a shocked look. _Where did he go?_

"Behind you, teme." Naruto fist met Sasuke face. Crunch. Sasuke flew, but he flipped head over heels, throwing kunai. Naruto ran forward, deflecting the kunai, simply gathering chakra and releasing chakra in short bursts to reflect the extra ones. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** 8 clones popped into existence behind Sasuke, and held him fast against the ground.

Naruto jumped and landed, face close to Sasuke's. "Why does everyone like you so much anyway? I mean, your just a-"

"Naruto! You defeated Sasuke! Wow!" A genin had patted Naruto on the back, and with a flourish, Naruto's virgin lips had met Sasuke's.

Then came the cries of the fangirls, angry and animalistic. "NARRRUUUTOOOOO!!"

_Fuck._

XXXX

"So that's the jinchuuriki and the Uchiha survivor…" A silver headed man spoke. A jounin vest clad his shoulders and torso while ANBU gloves decorated his hands. Navy pants slid down to his ankles, finished off with wrappings down to his feet, where the traditional shinobi sandals lay. He looked dangerous, but he looked even more dangerous if you looked at his face. A mask hid his face while his Konoha head protector blocked his eye from inside or outside view.

"They are. Quite a pair, hmm, Kakashi?" Sarutobi Asuma, nephew of the Sandaime, spoke, cigarette in mouth. He was dressed in the same garb as Kakashi, only missing the gloves and the masks—but he looked just as dangerous.

"I think both of them would go well on my team-" Kakashi began to speak, folding his hands together before he was interrupted.

"That is not an option, Kakashi. Both of them have passed with flying colors, we have to even out the teams-" The Sandaime was cut off in return by the masked man.

"Ah, but the thing that is more important at hand is placing them into categories. Don't you remember? A renaissance team, a combat team, and a back-up team. I feel that I can train Naruto and Sasuke the best. Sasuke has the sharingan; as do I, and Naruto has massive potential that I feel I can handle as a sensei."

"Kakashi, I understand the thing with the Uchiha 2nd prodigy, but not with the jinchuuriki. I can handle massive potential as well- "

The Sandaime's nephew, was again, but however, cut of by a woman this time. Her name was Yuuhi Kurenai, nicknamed the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. "You are extremely lazy; what the hell do you mean handle? For you, I'd say the back-up team would be best for you. There's a genius there that you can train-he's just as smart as you, and probably even smarter. On the other hand, I feel the need to help out that Hyuuga girl. She seems incredibly lonely…"

Kurenai finished with a small smile.

Asuma grunted in approval. "You're right again, Kurenai-chan." He leant back against one of the chairs in the Hokage office; he swiftly replaced his cigarette with a new one.

"Well, if there are no problems, the teams have been decided. You may leave."

XXXX

"Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura."

Naruto gave no response, Sasuke looked unhappy, knowing that Sakura would annoy him to no end. _Probably would slow me down, too._ But Sakura was plainly overjoyed. "YATAA!(A/N: YAY!)" Sakura exclaimed.

"Next up, Team 8. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzaka Kiba. Aburame Shino."

"Team 9. Yamanaka Ino. Akimichi Chouji. Nara Shikamaru."

Sakura yelled out once more. She pointed a single finger at Ino, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

Ino could only look at her with a pure, cold look. "Since you don't even want Sasuke-kun on your team, let's change teams, Forehead-girl."

The pink haired girl's face turned into the color of her locks.

"All of this is already showing how much I want to be with Sasuke-kun! You don't know anything!" She glanced at Sasuke for some affirmation, but the raven was staring at Naruto, analyzing him.

"Oi, Ino, you can't even change teams, so don't even bother…" Naruto brought his knee up, laying his elbow down on top of it. He kicked his other foot forward, and placed it on the desk.

XXXX

"Where. The. Hell. Is. Our. FUCKING SENSEI?" Naruto screamed, clenching his fists and jumping up and down.

"Oi, calm down, Naruto," said Sakura, clutching her head," you're so loud. You're giving me a migraine…"

However, Inner Sakura didn't exactly agree.

_Shannaro, that idiot is right! We're the only people left here._

Then the blonde jammed a board eraser in between the door.

"He'll pay for being late."

"Dobe, A jounin isn't gonna seriously fall for-"

But the raven was cut off by the door creaking…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, I had to cut off this chapter so you'd know that I was updating…

OK HERE HAPPY D;


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I must state with a heavy heart that I will be **_abandoning this story._**

The reasons are that this story is so unoriginal and having Naruto be at the same level as Kyuubi is just crazy. Everything I did in this story has screwed up the main plot.(I actually didn't even have a thought), but please don't PM me with messages like "OMG DUN DELETE STORIES PLX" unless you can give me a good reason why or if you want to continue this for me, then PM me. Please expect a FemNaruto fic or a Bleach/Naruto fanfiction coming soon. FemNaruto will have nothing to do with transformation-it will be from birth.


End file.
